The Other Side
by DeviousPLL
Summary: While finally escaping from Tower Prep, Ian Archer and his friends soon begin to wonder if escaping was such a great plan. Discovering that their surrounding aren't exactly what they were really suspecting. While searching and trying to figuire out where tey actually are, Headmaster's plan is soon set on hold as he then sets out a search team to look for Ian and his friends.


**_Here's my first Tower Prep fan fiction ever... I've been watching the series every other weekend for a while now. I can say that it's one of my favorite shows ever. I dearly miss Tower Prep, even if I didn't watch it when it originally aired, I wish we had a second season or some of our questions answered. I haven't really thought about actually writing a FanFic about the show until someone had suggested it a while back. So, I decided t actually sit down and plot my own ending. Being that the show ended with a MAJOR cliffhangger, I decided to watch the series from the beginning and look for my own clues and suggestions on how I think it could of continued on. Hopefully, this doesn't disappoint any of the 'Tower Prep' fans that have been watching since it originally aired._ **

* * *

Ian Archer, Gabe Forrest, CJ Ward, and Suki Sato, all have finally reached over the wall. Escaping Tower Prep, was just the beginning for all of them. There was a level of nervousness that had reached all of them to a point if it was even worth the escape. Whisper's message didn't make much sense. She had said that there were seven people alive who knew the Headmaster's plan. One person was unknown, 'Who could be the seventh person?' Ian Archer thought to himself as he saw Whisper 120, disappear. The more they tried to uncover the mysteries behind the walls of Tower Prep, had only lead them to more answers. Seeking the answers was something they thought they had left behind. However, that wasn't the point.

Now they had to fully escape wherever they actually are and finally go home. It was a place they all dearly had missed. CJ, may not of had any memory of her home before Tower Prep, and after discovering that Head master was actually her father, had made her want to leave this place even more. "They're not just my friends' they're my family" CJ, thought to herself. She couldn't have believed what her 'Father' convinced her to do. Was he even her father? It all could of just been lies to get her to help him. They all stood there in shock, after Whisper 120, disappeared, what did this all mean to them? Should they continue and try to go home? They now had known a little bit more information thanks to her.

"We should move on, keep running for as long as we can… They now know that we've escaped. I'm sure Whisper 120, will tell Headmaster at any moment now." Gabe said as he looked around his surrounding as he suddenly had felt suspicious about his surroundings, running his fingers through his hair. "Gabe is right, we need to keep running… We should run until we get a bit tired. Then we can rest, take turns watching during the night." Ian Archer had said while looking up at the sky noticing it was almost dark. "Do we even know where are? There's no way we even know where all this running could lead us to." Standing in front of Ian, Suki had pointed out as she tried to look for signal on her PDA. "We can either stand here and actually wait for them to find us, or we can run and _try_ to find out a much better way out wherever it is that we are.

Headmaster paced around his office as he waited for the news from Whisper 120. Headmaster, soon began to think about his plans for Ian Archer. He now realized that his plans could be jeopardized now that him and his friends have escaped. He wasn't going to let that happen. Coach, had then appeared while Headmaster angrily threw one of his objects from his desk to across the room. "I will NOT let Archer's escape ruin my plans for Tower Prep." With anger in his tone, Coach was now alarmed with Headmaster's tone. It was obvious that Coach was aware of this plan. Coach cleared his throat, "We need to have a search team out there looking for them." "You don't think I've already thought of that?" Headmaster shouted at him. "We can get the gnomes out searching for them? That way it won't seem too obvious that they have escaped." Coach crossed his arms as he then began to think of a plan to help Headmaster. "We can say we've sent them to West campus for now." "I'm starting to like your plan… No one needs to know that Archer and his friends have escaped." Whisper 120's hologram had suddenly appeared, the new Whisper was much more different than Headmaster wanted, but it was much perfect than he had expected. The new Whisper had no emotions, and obeyed orders much better than Whisper 119. Was Tower Prep, ready for the new Whisper?

Students around Tower Prep, soon had begun to realize that there were new changes around the prep school. It felt as if it was just the beginning of new things. No one had known why the sudden change. It had brought no suspicions between some of the students on the sudden change. What did however, bring a small suspicion on where Ian Archer and his friends were. They all seemed inseparable most of the time, classes were over yet the faculties were still around the halls, same as monitors. The school seemed like chaos at the moment, everyone in staff tried to keep their "Cool".

Suki, Gabe, CJ, and Ian ran as much as they all could, tirelessly after what had been over an hour they had stopped running. Their running had begun to lead them to what had seemed like nowhere specific. "You know this isn't working out." Gabe stopped running while trying to catch his breath. "It's getting dark now." Suki stated trying to catch her breath also. They all had stopped running catching their breaths for as long as they could. Feeling tired Ian Sat down near one of the trees. "We need to rest, one of us can take a night sift while the rest of us sleep. I'll take the first shift. You all seem really tired." Ian insisted. "I'll take the night shift with you, Ian" CJ insisted immediately after Ian finished his sentence. She had wanted to spend time with Ian and talk to him. "Okay, that's fine with me then. But we all need rest; you can sleep for a while if you want to." Ian said to CJ, as she sat down next to him.


End file.
